


[Podfic] Fairytales

by divine529



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Court Sorcerer Merlin (Merlin), Fluff, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, blame it on Colin Morgan's voice, series 5 what series 5?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divine529/pseuds/divine529
Summary: PODFICEverybody watched that video of Colin Morgan reading "The devil with the three golden hairs", right? Well, I might have made Merlin the storyteller here.Based on this comment:"That was a children's story!" Merlin would say,"There's nothing innocent in the way you read, and you know it," Arthur would growl.Prompt 17: Tucking their hands beneath the other person's shirt, just to watch them break the kiss and gasp in surprise at the sensation of cold/warm hands on their skin.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: Round Table Gift Exchange 2020





	[Podfic] Fairytales

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YouKeepMeRight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouKeepMeRight/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fairytales](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617341) by [YouKeepMeRight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouKeepMeRight/pseuds/YouKeepMeRight). 
  * Inspired by [Fairytales](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617341) by [YouKeepMeRight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouKeepMeRight/pseuds/YouKeepMeRight). 



> My giftee gave me several options to choose from and one of them was podficcing. I'm fairly new to this form, but I really love it. There were a few I narrowed it down to, but then you posted this one and I had to do it. 
> 
> I had so much fun making this and I hope you enjoy!

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://ia601501.us.archive.org/0/items/fairytales-you-keep-me-right-gift-podfic/Fairytales%20-%20YouKeepMeRight%20-%20gift%20Podfic.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [Fairytales](http://www.archiveofourown.org/works/27617341)

 **Author:** [YouKeepMeRight](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/YouKeepMeRight/pseuds/YouKeepMeRight)

 **Reader:** [divine529](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/divine529/pseuds/divine529)

 **Length:** 06:16


End file.
